The present invention relates to a multistage angular reducer, which, by means of straightforward alterations and using the same casing, provides for switching from a two-stage to a three-stage design or vice versa.
The main drawback of currently marketed reducers lies in the casing being designed to house either two or three reduction stages, with no possibility of varying the number of stages in the casing by means of straightforward operations during production. That is, it is not possible to switch from a two-stage to a three-stage design using the same casing, which lacks the seats for supporting the mechanisms required for converting the gear train from one design to the other.
Moreover, in most applications, the bevel pinion is only supported on one side and projects from the relative shaft, so that considerable stress is exerted on one bearing, the average working life of the bearing is reduced, and the casing must be dismantled frequently, thus resulting in considerable downtime. What is more, the fact that the bevel pinion, which is the main element in a the transmission, is supported in projecting manner results in considerable vibration, which in turn increases the noise level of the transmission.
The first stage of currently marketed motor reducers is nearly always defined by the bevel pinion meshing with a bevel ring gear, which means the stage producing the most vibration is located at the start of the gear train, thus increasing the noise level of the system as a whole.